Bruce finds how self absorbed he is
by E. Nagrom
Summary: Dick gets kidnapped and tortured while Bruce finds out the truth about his personality from one of the unlikliest of enemies....please R
1. Chapter 1

BTAS: What do you mean I'm too self absorbed?

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything to do with Batman the animated series, i tried to get the rights to it but DC comics told me that i actually have to win lotto before they will consider my offer so i am unofficially borrowing the characters and ideas.

This is a more serious Batman and Robin story was supposed to be a funny one but i kinda strayed from the formula basically Dick gets kidnapped and Bruce finds out he is too self absorbed in himself. This is my first fanfic and published it under many many nagging emails from RGreen. Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick was slowly drifting between two realms the realm of sleep and the realm of reality he wasn't sure which one he wanted to be a part of so his body chose for him. His eyes opened to reveal a room that didn't look to promising for his immediate future. It looked like who ever had given him the sedative wanted to work out how his anatomy worked as there was many nice, shiny new surgical equipment trying, to break free of the bonds that kept him in place he soon realised he was loosing the battle. When he had decided to give up on the intention of struggling free he relaxed against his bonds and looked up to the ceiling to see one of the surgical lamps above him before he could curse out loud he heard a laugh that no one would have been able to forget. Joker then walked through the door dressed like a doctor with Harley following him.

"Well well Mr. Grayson I see your here for a check up what seems to be the problem?" Joker asked looking at a fake chart,

"Seems everywhere I look all I see are idiots." Dick replied with out thinking Joker put down the 'chart' and looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, I think we can help with that Harl...please leave the room ha ha ha ha ha" Joker laughed at his own joke while Harley was making up her mind on whether to leave or not. Evidently she decided to stay as she went next to Joker and waited for her next order.

"What do you want Joker" Dick stated in a voice of obvious boredom Dick wasn't too sure but he could have sworn his face smiled even more as he sat next to Dick in a chair with his legs crossed at the knees.

"Well you see my young friend as you no doubtedly know, being friends with Bat face and Birdbrain every plan that i have of trying to kill them out of their hideout has failed, so with your help I'm going to try to kill them in the most humiliating way and your going to help me." Joker replied Dick was trying very hard not to laugh at this point with Harley playing 'weddings' with two dolls one in a white dress another in a tux that looked like her and Joker.

"And how am I going to do that?" Dick asked trying not to gag when joker was nose to nose with him---'hasn't he ever heard of breath mints?

"You are going to tell me who they are and I'm going to announce it to the world." Joker replied as he got up he retightened the bond around his right wrist.

"Now, now Dick we don't want you to be leaving before the fun begins..." Joker replied Harley was hardly paying attention to the men as she was occupied with her dolls,

"You know Joker; the idea of exposing Robin and Batman has been tried before what makes you think it is going to work again?" Dick asked

"Because this time I am going to have you telling me all you know about your friends." Joker said picking up a very fine scalpel and leaning over Dick's arm.

"Now, how long have you known Robin?" Joker asked...

Bruce was sitting up ready to kill Dick when he came home he specifically told him to be home by 11 not after 1 this is a school night and was only allowed out as he promised to put in extra training for the fortnight this is the last time Bruce was going to fall for that trick. Bruce changed the channel on the CT TV to see if Dick was near the grounds offcourse he wasn't that would have been responsible. That would have meant Dick followed the rules. Dammit Dick promised to be home at 11 its now 1:35am. The door to the study opened

"Dick about time you--oh sorry Alfred what can I do for you?" Bruce asked not trying to hide his temper

"Master Bruce, perhaps something has hampered Master Dick from coming back perhaps some trouble of some sort?" Alfred offered Bruce thought about that but then the Batsignal would have been sounded

"I don't think the police would call out Batman over a petty crime but Dick like you, has a strong respons--"

"Responsibility streak? Then he would have been home by 11. No Dick is seventeen old enough to now realise that he has a responsibility for his actions." Bruce replied while Alfred gave him a cup of coffee.

"Perhaps you should look for him...?" Alfred suggested in a way that only Alfred can

"No, Dick will wake up to himself one day and realise I'm not going to chase him forever." Bruce replied

"Very well Master Bruce. If that is all I think I will go to bed." Alfred said as he left the room Bruce went back to watching the security camera's. And thinking of the punishment for Dick to do while he's grounded over the next 3 months with no crime fighting!

Dick was in a haze of pain Joker has managed to slice and cut Dick and use different liquids on his wounds to make them do anything from ache to burn. Dick's worst fear was he wasn't going to die. Joker new when Dick was ready to pass out from pain that's when he stops and he and Harley wait just long enough for the pain to subside before they start the new round of torture. Dick had no way of knowing what time it was but he had a feeling it was past the 11 PM curfew that Bruce had given him. Would Bruce be out searching for him yet? Dick hoped so because he had no idea how much longer he was going to last. With out warning Dick felt a sharp blow to his cheek bone opening his eyes he saw Joker looking down at hit with a large ornament style ring that would have no trouble breaking bones if Joker wanted it to.

"So Richard ready to tell us how Gordon knows how to contact Batty?" Joker asked Dick wasn't sure if it was his desire to have an easy question or if it really was the question Joker had asked but he wasn't going to do anything to make Joker upset.

"The Batsignal...really big bright light...sky..." Dick answered as much as his aching chest and bleeding mouth would allow Joker thought about it for a while and Dick saw through his good eye that Joker believed him.

"Ok Dick we'll give you that point...how does he know each and every plan of ours?" Joker asked Dick wasn't going to answer and so Harley who had given up on her dolls after the third child poured methylated spirits on Dicks deepest cut on his right side of his chest and blew. Trying not too show the pain that it caused Dick gritted his teeth only to have his cheek start to bleed. 'Surely Bruce is near?'

"Harley I don't think Dick wants to play anymore." Dick heard Joker say before he passed out and darkness consumed him.

"What do you mean you didn't look for him?" Alfred screeched loud enough for the suburb of Gothem to hear Bruce continued on with his work

"You heard me, Dick must learn to take responsibility for his actions and if he is going to be out all night instead of accepting his punishment so b be it. Alfred Dick is seventeen more than old enough to be accountable for his own actions." Bruce replied typing away at his computer.

"Master Bruce, have you ever known Dick not to turn up when you expected him?" Alfred asked

"Yes i have." Bruce replied not looking up

"Have you ever known him to be gone for more than 35 hours with no warning or contact?" Alfred asked again

"Yes i have" Bruce answered again with out looking at him so Alfred leant very, very close to Bruce his face as hard as stone

"And why have each of those occasions occurred?" Alfred asked Bruce looked up for the first time in the past two days and verging on the second night the curtain lifted

"Oh crap!" Bruce yelled and headed to the Batcave.

"I never doubted you sir, never" Alfred replied sarcastically before cleaning up the mess Bruce made getting ready to leave.

Bruce couldn't believe how stupid and selfish he was, how could he have not thought about it sooner. Why was he so occupied in letting the idea of being betrayed by Dick consume him so much that he was inadvertently betraying Dick, 'hold on I'm finally on my way' Bruce sent out the mental offer of hope to his son hoping against hope that he was alright.

He sped down the main drag of Gothem passing many police cars but not one dared stop him as they new they couldn't catch him even if they wanted to. Bruce had no idea where to find his partner or who would have him but he new that after so many hours Dick was not going to be unscathed. He headed to Commissioner Gordon's office to see who had escaped Arkham and hasn't made a public appearance.

"Commissioner I need some information." Bruce as Batman stated Gordon looked up from his desk

"Yes what can I help you with?" Gordon asked

"I need to have a list of all the rogues out there out of Arkham and I needed it two days ago." Batman stated Gordon nodded and started the search on his computer with Batman pacing the floor.

Batman stalked the building and fighting any of Joker's goons before he managed to find the room where Joker and Harley were keeping Dick losing the last of his temper Batman stormed in the room to see Harley hit Dick and Joker yelling at him about the wrong answer.

"For the final time... Is Batty in Gothem?" Joker asked while slicing Dick's cheek

"No idea." Came the faint reply Batman snuck up on Harley and knocked her out Joker must have noticed something was out of the ordinary as he looked around with Batman in the shadows Joker didn't see him so he turned back to Dick and continued the interrogation Batman was sneaking up to him when joker turned around to give him a fight. Batman and Joker fought for awhile trying to get the upper hand but Batman was that angry he easily subdued Joker and tied him with Harley. Batman walked up to Dick to get the shock of his life Dick was naked apart from a pair of shorts and the bonds tying him to the table. He was also cut, burned, bruised and bleeding every where.

"Dick can you hear me?" Bruce asked not in the Batman voice but in his deep caring voice that is hardly used Dick's right eye fluttered open and Dick gave a weak smile.

"Its ok I'll get you out of here, I promise." Batman said as he unbuckled the bonds Dick tried to stand with Batman supporting him but even though his mind was willing his body couldn't carry through and if Batman hadn't been holding on to him he would have crumpled on the floor.

Bruce finished putting in the last stitch and bandage on Dick before he stood up to see his ward as he had never seen him before; strong, brave, and responsible. Bruce couldn't imagine what Harley and Joker must have done to him over the past two days but he new that what ever it was it wasn't something that Bruce would have been able to endure with the strength and resolve that Dick had shown. Perhaps Dick was right about Bruce in the fact that Bruce doesn't look out for him much that he is too closed minded this experience has shown him that he has taken Dick for granted and that he didn't have as much faith in him as he should have done but this is the beginning of the end.

"I promise you Dick from now on you will never have to be alone again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok i know the ending sucked big time but i wrote it all in one night and now really tired. Please R&R and tell me what you thought

Thank you

E.


	2. Three sides of the story

A/N

I know it was supposed to be a one shot but I felt that there was something missing so I decided to make a second chapter. Hopefully this will be better than the first chapter.

Thank you to

Kykimolvr, Jester Joke, distant6, Bridget Vreeland 1 for your reviews. And some PM's for ideas and tips.

E.

Alfred had a hard time contemplating why Bruce was so hard on Dick to begin with, it wasn't as if they had had a fight or anything that could consume so much rage in Bruce, He was thinking about it while he was cleaning the medical equipment that Bruce had used on Dick it seemed to have been a normal conflict between Bruce and Dick. Dick wanted to go out with some friends to the movies and possibly a game of ten pin bowling to farewell a friend who was leaving Gothem after being broken into and had heft taken from his families store and home. Bruce didn't want him to go claiming it was a school night and they should do it on a Friday night, Dick argued back that if it was going to be on a Friday or Saturday night then he would have to leave the movies or bowling alley as he would have to become Robin. Bruce argued that it would not be the case as he can do the job with out him, Dick got hot tempered as well as Bruce and they both started yelling and Alfred lost track of the argument. Bruce finally relented and allowed Dick to go and have a night with his friends, after Dick promised to put in extra training. To any one out of the loop of Bruce and Dick's arguments they would think that was good enough reason for Bruce to be mad at Dick and not want to look for him, but it was only a normal conversation not one item (including doors) were slammed, no cuss words spoken to either party.

Alfred walked into Dick's room to see that Bruce was still in the chair next to Dick's bed with Dick laying still, breathing shallow.

"Sir, would you like anything to eat or at least drink?" Alfred asked walking in the young man's room.

"No" Bruce answered, barely audibly.

"Sir, you mustn't blame yourself for young Dick's plight." Alfred consoled putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Really? I thought Dick was defying me and I stood my stupid ground saying that Dick is old enough to take responsibility for his own actions…and what happens? He nearly dies at the hands of Joker and Harley." Bruce retorted thrusting his hand in his black hair he got out of the chair and looked out the window.

"I remember when I first took Dick in, he was nine I promised him nothing would happen to him. Since then he has been injured, tortured and held hostage more times than I have in my entire 'Batman' career." Bruce replied

"But you and Dick have always, and will always love this. You never forced Dick into joining you on anything, if memory serves we forced you into allowing Dick into your 'career'" Alfred pointed out.

"Yes and now he is lying in bed with more cuts and scrapes than a diamond." Bruce replied.

"Sure, but he would have been in danger even if he wasn't Robin. Being the heir to Wayne Enterprises you must remember all the precautions you had to take in when you were younger. The check's to make sure you arrived and returned from where you were supposed to be, the constant security never having a moments piece. That is also what Dick faces day in and day out but you're not as subtle as I was. You care for Dick more than you want to admit as does he." Alfred replied Bruce was about to retort to the speech Alfred made but nothing came to mind. It was the truth, Alfred would make sure Bruce was OK by ringing him to make sure he remembered his coat, or it was 3pm he was to be collected Bruce would say "Are you there? Who are you with? Where are you going?"

"Parent hood has never been easy there is no 'magic book' but there is love. And like it or lump it that's what you and Dick have towards each other." Alfred replied leaving the man to dwell in his own thoughts.

Dick barely remembers what happened in the last few days. He remembers promising Bruce to be home by 11pm. He drove to the cinema where he was to meet his mates and their girlfriends but he saw, thanks to Bruce's training, a gang following a young girl. Stopping the car Dick went to intervene on the gang and their intentions, the ring leader started the fight Dick went to respond. He was caught up in a head lock and he was given a tranquilizer then Joker's annoying face…oh and Harley with the wedding dolls.

"Don't move Dick you'll rip you're stitches out." Dick heard Bruce warn him but the image was too funny to block out.

"What has Joker done now?" Dick tried to explain to Bruce the situation but he couldn't get a word in edge ways. Trying to calm himself down by thinking of another image wasn't working. Nothing that Dick was trying to do was working only the image of Joker and his wedding was staying in his mind. He was in excoriating pain every fiber of his torso was burning.

"Jo-ker…" Dick managed to get out barley.

"Joker. What is joker going to do Dick?" But that was all he could get out the laughing fits were getting stronger and the pain was getting worse every breath he takes.

Bruce was freaking out. Not something he does often but this is an exception to the rule. Dick is on the verge of hyperventilating and he sounds like Joker with the laughter. Bruce was at a lose as to find out what would have caused this to happen one minute he was still the next the laughter filled the manor! Bruce was trying to calm Dick down but all that talking to him seemed to do was cause the boy to laugh more. After a year of the laughter, but was only three minutes, Dick fell back into unconsciousness. Bruce went to find Alfred who was about to walk in the room.

"Keep an eye on him…I'm going to get some answers." Bruce replied Alfred walked in the room to see that Dick was resting comfortably so he sat in the now vacant chair waiting for Bruce to come back.

------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ---

A/N I know its short but it should build to something….hope. Reviews are always welcome, as well as ideas, suggestions and even mistakes I have made 

E.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me over the past umpteen weeks since my last update. Sorry to those waiting for an update and I keep relying soon but I have now updated (finally)

Sorry its so small but have written myself in a corner and cant seem to get out of it…

Hope you all have a safe and a happy 2007

E.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker was having a great time eluding Batman, he always had fun getting away from him but this time he could feel the hate coming through from Batman and he new that when he caught up with him he was not going to be well enough to lift a pinky let alone make one of his infamous sharp playing cards.

"Joker this isn't making it any easier for you." Batman yelled, Joker had enough brains to know that Batman was trying to keep hold of his temper but was not very successful with it. Any sane person would have accepted their punishment from Batman, but Joker was not a sane person (but his shrinks will never hear him admit it)

Batman found the crowned prince of slime in one of his many hideouts stupidly three streets from where Dick was held hostage. Batman new he had to get his temper in check but when he heard the full extent of what he wanted to do to Dick to get to the secret identities of Batman and Robin he saw red. He new that the people of Gothem would love to know who is behind the mask of Batman and Robin, especially the criminals they put behind bars every day/night but the thought of the 'experiments' that Joker used on Dick was enough to make even him sick.

"Joker, I know you're here…all I want is to ask a few simple questions." _And kick your sorry little ass_ all he got in response was a laugh that echoed in the room.

"Well Batsy I would love to answer the simple questions but frankly you don't have enough money on you to make it worth my time." Joker replied before Batman new it several large boxes landed on top of him, when he got out he lost all signs of the laughing green headed SOB. He spent ages trying to pick up Jokers trail but the crown prince of crime seemed to have just disappeared.

Alfred was for once in his life here at Wayne Manor confused. Not hmm what ingredient can replace this ingredient confused but about to lose all ability to concentrate confused. Dick was out cold half an hour ago, when he answered the telephone but when he got off it Dick was gone, he searched the Manor high and low to find Dick in the one place he would never have thought he would find him…in the attic looking at different boxes labeled _Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, Richey _

"Master Grayson?" Alfred asked Dick looked up from one of the boxes with the contents strewn around the floor around him.

"Hey Alfred." Dick replied going back to his task Alfred walked closer to him wondering what was going on.

"you know I never new I had so much stuff up here." Dick replied after a few minutes of silence Alfred was next to him looking at the assortment of items: Awards to toys he out grew or never used.

"You did seem to go from was 'fad' to another but your love of bikes was always constant." Alfred replied Dick looked up at him

"Only because I tried to find what would make Bruce and I have a connection…at the end of every year I can count every compliment he had ever given me that didn't sound forced or fake." Dick replied

"I know that Bruce can seem rather…obtuse but he does care about you and I very much even though he never seems to show it." Alfred replied.

"I know that Al…but look around you everything that belonged to us is up here what he wants down stairs is what is shown…everything else is hidden from view. How he wants me." Dick replied

"No, no he put them up here for safe keeping Master Grayson. He is very proud of you…" Alfred replied but he new he was not convincing. How can you convince someone your not convinced yourself on?

"Proud of me? Then why are the awards I worked hard at getting hidden from view?" Dick asked pointing to a pile of trophies, ribbons and certificates.

"You were nine, just starting out as Robin. If everyone saw that you were above average for fighting then a lot of questions will be raised. Sir Bruce and I thought it was best to hide them until you were older." Alfred replied dusting the 8 year old trophy

"And how old do I have to be before I can show off the awards?" Dick asked

"That is up to Bruce." Alfred replied not liking the answer and not surprised that Dick didn't like it either.

"What good old self absorbed man? He will let me display them when I am old and decrepit like him." Dick replied scornfully thrusting the stuff back in the boxes—in Bruce's handwriting.

"That's not fair and you know it." Alfred replied there was only so much that Alfred could take off Dick and tonight between Dick and Bruce he seemed to have a shorter fuse than he thought was possible. Dick had just finished sealing the tops of the boxes by folding the flaps under each other and stacking them up Alfred new there was something besides the boxes upsetting Dick but he didn't know how to pry…usually it was easy sit him down with a few chocolate biscuits and milk and he will spill the beans but tonight he was almost livid and any mention of help he was on the offensive which wasn't Dick unless he was directly in front of Bruce…hence his confusion. It seemed that the more he spoke to Bruce about Dick the more Bruce would be convinced that Dick was in the wrong. And here Dick is acting like one of the psycho's that Bruce and Dick chase day in and day out. Alfred looked at Dick once more to see that he wasn't acting in his normal way--even when he is angry he new that stance but where???

A/N...

I am going to try to update before next year i promise...


	4. goes down hill from here

Hi all so sorry for the lengthy updates, I have no excuse except my muse has decided to abandon me after not having good enough grammar (can't understand that…really I can't :P)

Thanks to wish you new me and Donny304 for your reviews and to everyone else who reads this fic.

Hope you enjoy this update and please as usual let me know if you like it or hate it as I can't improve on this fiction if I don't know.

And as usual I don't own anything to do with BTAS only what I am creating muse free…hopefully not for too long though. Oh and if any one wants to try being a beta I'm looking for one experience not necessary e-mail me if your interested

Chapter four: it all goes down hill from here…

Alfred hadn't seen Bruce for days but there were tell tale signs he was there such as a broken mirror, dirty coffee mugs, and even a slept in bed but actual visible proof as in seen him with his own eyes then no. It had been over three weeks since Dick's plight started one minute he would be angry at how Bruce had treated him over the years the next he tries to say that he isn't angry, if Alfred didn't know any better he'd say he was 12 again. Alfred new that there was something wrong he wasn't sure if it was a split personality or whether Dick was taking courage in telling Bruce how he feels about being smothered by him. Even though he tried to talk to Bruce about his concerns Bruce becomes distant and irritable.

But it has been thirteen days since Dick's last outburst that sent him in a coma, Alfred rang Bruce to tell him to come home and got the doctor but the doctor can't explain it. And so Bruce would search day and night for answers—and the only person who can give the answers to him. Joker however is no where to be found, Batman's face is no longer scaring his ex-henchmen who were supposed to quake in fear of him are no longer any help. It seems Joker and Harley have disappeared somewhere out of Batman and Bruce's reach and that is what is sending Bruce into isolation.

B

Bruce new that if he didn't find an answer soon he was going to hit the teenage girl who thought she was all that—just like every other thirteen year old youth

"I won't ask again where is Joker?" Batman grated lifting the girl higher off the ground

"Great then I won't have to tell you the same answer again I-DON'T-KNOW." Batman looked past the girls over-done made up eyes to see that there was hatred but also the truth, releasing her he let her be on her way. He couldn't believe that in over two weeks Joker and Harley were no where to be found. Even the police departments were clueless as to the whereabouts of him.

B

Joker was sitting on his home made throne courtesy of Harley who worked non-stop for three days to decorate it. He was enjoying watching Batman turn to every henchman and henchwomen he could find to find Joker to no success he was having fun watching Batman terrorize one girl who was as far from the crime circuit as possible, but then by his calculations Richard "Dick" Grayson would not be very happy at the moment, if not almost dead. Walking up to the television screen Joker touched his pointy nose to the screen.

"Basty, basty come now the solution is so simple, just look to yourself and the answer will be available to you." Joker remarked he wasn't sure whether or not he was happy that he has out smarted the Batman, but what he was sure about was the fact that Robin seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Puddin' why are you so close to the TV? You will get square eyes." Harley chided like mother's do to their children reaching into his pocket he got out his square eyes he found in a $2 store down the road and put them in place before looking at Harley

"See my eyes are fine." He replied he got satisfaction of seeing Harley's eyes grow wide and her disappearing muttering something about "Camera" and "Ivy won't believe it" Joker smiled and looked back to the TV to get a shock when Batman looked strait into his eyes, knowing that it was via an untraceable circuit he still switched channel, hoping the old fable of "If I can't see him, he can't see me" would work out to be true.

B

Batman felt as if he had been watched but every time he turned around he saw no one there, but somehow, whether it was sloppiness' or not, Batman managed to catch one thug he never saw before.

"Why are you following me?" Batman growled to the leather clad clichéd common gangster.

"No reason just heading same direction as you that's all." He replied moving like one of the T birds from the Grease movie.

"Maybe you can help me?" Batman asked as nicely as he could the T bird wanna be raised his eyebrow

"Do you know where I could find Joker?" Batman asked

"Why would I want to work for Joker? I have my own gang." He replied _Great now he's acting like he has a draw card_.

"Fair enough, thanks for the help." Batman responded and walked away,

"Hey wait a minute." The guy spoke barley above a whisper if Batman wasn't expecting it he would have overheard it.

"Obviously you're not the Batman I heard about, the one who repeatedly asks questions?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I may be able to help you, if you help me." The man replied

"I'm listening." _After all it's not like he is going to take him up on the offer_

B

A/N

Sorry for the short update hope to have more soon but thanks to the thunderstorm looming I better run.

Please review please tell me what you like/don't like about the chapter

E.


	5. not right

Bruce was not happy he listened to the teenager, he even secretly recorded the conversation but nothing makes sense. No amount of deciphering or no deciphering is helping him get the cure he needs to get Dick back to normal.

"Master Bruce what do we owe for the great honour of your presence?" Alfred asked walking down the staircase that led to the Batcave

"Morning Alfred how's the kid?" Bruce asked he felt Alfred's wince after he mentioned the impersonal naming of Dick

"Master _Grayson_ is improving which means its only time before deteriorates once more." Alfred replied as he placed the meal tray on the table next to him.

"How much time do you think we err Dick has?" Bruce asked not really wanting to know the answer

"A day two at the most." Alfred replied standing back reading the page that Bruce had up on the screen.

"Taking up German I see?" Alfred asked readingover Bruce's shoulder

"Just trying to decipher the conversation I had with _Danny-wanna-be_" he spoke to Alfred describing the enlightening conversation to Alfred who had his 'nothing can faze me' look but Bruce new it was the look of a man who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Perhaps you should bury your pride and enlist the help of—"

"No! I will find a way to treat Dicks condition, I don't need her help." Bruce replied sternly

"Was only suggesting you ask Batgirl, I'm certain she would be delighted to help you solve this case." Alfred mentioned as he walked out of the cave to check on Dick.

"Sure you were." Bruce muttered under his breath and went back to his task at hand.

Dick was having fun, he managed to get out of Bruce's err Batman's control and was now flying away from Gothem heading to a city that needed his help. Sure he was only seventeen but he would be leaving to go to college soon anyway. Running over his old principals roof he leapt to go to the next roof he was his own man, he can make his own choices in life To be or not to be under Bruce's thumb…NOT to be Dick thought he jumped down and reached a fork in the road. Left or right? To the left he saw the dark murky, over grown path, and foggy road that lead to Gothem and his controlled life of Bruce to the right he saw that the path was bright and sunny, plenty of trees, flowers, bees and birds singing, grinning wildly Dick turned right never looking back.

Alfred was petrified, which is an emotion he doesn't use often but this was an exceptional circumstance here he could tell very easily that Dick was giving up the fight to return to them. Here Dick really was making the choice of leaving. Alfred had no idea on what he could do to make Dick stay, could Dick hear his pleads to stay? Would he listen to his pleads or does he need to hear them from Bruce? Grabbing a wet cloth Alfred wiped Dick's brow hoping he will stay with them long enough for Bruce to talk to him.

Dick looked up to the sky to see that the only clouds were the white clouds that never bought rain, so where on Earth did the wet patch on his face come from? After a few microseconds worth of thought Dick wiped his face trying to get the bird droppings off after all that could only be the most logical explanation…couldn't it? Looking down at his hands he couldn't see anything on them but his forehead felt damp his hair felt damp but there was nothing there!

"What's going on?" Dick said out loud

"Your running a temperature Master Grayson." Alfred's voice replied it sounded above him not next to him or in his head.

"Man, I have seriously lost it." Dick said to himself sitting on the nearest boulder

"Lost what master Grayson?" Alfred asked Dick was trying to work out what was happening when he saw someone walk up to him that he never thought he would have to see so far out of Gothem, then his world went black.

A/N

Sorry to leave it there but I thought this was better than no update, thanks to all who updated and to those who have emailed me over and over again to make me update.

Please hit the 'go' button to review they do mean a lot to me and I really do appreciate them.

E.


	6. Conversation with p brain

A/N

Sorry this is the conversation that Batman had with the teenager, sorry don't know why it didn't turn up, not that computer savvy, if anyone knows how to add this into chapter 5 could you let me know?

Thanks

E.

The P brain err T-Bird wanna be was driving Batman to the point of wanting to leave but he had supposedly accurate information on the whereabouts of Joker and/or Harley Quinn. But the more he kept dancing around like a headless speed high chicken the sooner he is going to leave.

"Right me and m' gang were driving past the ice rink in our zone, when we saw the joker and his mistress (Dance move) laughing away about how "Batty will never let go and that's what makes it soooo sweet." They then went into hiding, heard rumors but nothing rock hard (dance moveX3, and a comb of the hair) Batman just stared him down, _he will talk they all do once they start they never shut up. _After a few minutes the teen started again.

"They mentioned that they were in a place that only the delusional would go, well between you, me and the rest of Gothem that would be anywhere here." He said Batman was taken aback, it had been two sentences and no T-bird moves, better get that lottery ticket.

"What else?" Batman asked the guy just looked back at him as if to say 'what more do you want?'

"Hey, Mr. B that was the freebies now for the real juicy stuff I think we can make a deal of some sort," Batman took his opportunity to leave the 'ants-in-his-pants' teen and went to process the information. The conversation was going round and round in his head like a bad record but he couldn't place what any of the 'freebie' information could have to do with helping him help Dick.


	7. Help conversation

A/N Thanks to the reviewers really appreciate them especially to Bridget Vreeland 1 for updating within 10 mins of the chapter being updated—that is devotion LOL . There will be two new people you may not know or 'met' they are my own characters and I have hopefully explained their personalities. If not then you may like to read "Batman and the new threat" please be warned that it to is not completed. (Seem to start but never finish.)

B

Dick was very disturbed to see the figure in front of him, he had no idea who this person was but new that if he was part of Joker and Harley's plan then he was in big trouble.

"Glad to see you are back in the world of the almost living Mr. Grayson." The man greeted him.

"What do you mean 'almost living'?" Dick asked almost afraid of the answer the man turned his bald head and grinned like a homicidal maniac before he killed some helpless victim in B grade horror movies.

"This is the world that has been created to sustain life that has not fully transpired from the living to the dead." The man replied

"So tell me the magic word and I will go back to the living, I really like the idea of living, you know I'm attached to the living." Dick replied

"Under normal circumstances I would let you know the way, but this task is not set for you." The man replied

"Really? The idea that if I live or die is not up to me? Then who is it up to Joker?" Dick replied angrily.

"No not Joker, Bruce Wayne." The man replied

"Rather Joker believe me." Dick muttered

"Why? Bruce will do anything to get you back; he is your guardian is he not?" The man replied.

"Let's just say that he and I, well I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't realise I'm dead." Dick replied. The man went back to his 56 televisions on the wall.

"Sometimes people don't know how to show their emotions, they consider themselves to be weak if they do so they bottle them up and seem mean instead." The man replied

"You don't know Bruce; he thrives on telling me I'm not good enough." Dick replied

"Maybe it's his way of making you into someone you need to be when he can no longer help you?" The man replied he motioned for Dick to look at the television screen to see Bruce in the cave just staring at the phone.

"See?" Dick replied watching Bruce not doing anything.

"We have along way to go…" The man replied

"You're telling me." Dick replied.

B

Bruce was in indecision to call Foxy and admit he needed help or to just stay with Barbara and hope they can understand the message that "P brain" gave up. Looking over to the left he saw that Alfred was glaring at him the only way that he could with out getting to pushy.

Grabbing the phone off the hook he dialled the number that he had been given.

"Hi this is Foxy, hang on a second." It sounded like she dropped the phone and started to yell at Brittany Ryder.

"Come on, Commissioner Gordon knows what he's doing just trust him on this."

"Just trust him, easy for you to say he's controlling my life worse than before I gave him the inch and he took the hundred miles!" Brittany complained.

"Sorry about that what can I help you with?" Foxy asked

"Its err—its Batman I was wondering, if you're not busy would you be able to err perhaps…" Bruce hoped that with the trailing off Foxy wouldn't want him to continue his offer that she would understand what he was getting at

"What would you like help with?" Foxy asked _Ok, your meeting me half way—I can do that_ Bruce thought

"I have a cryptic message that was given to me in helping Dick Grayson become well again and can't seem to decipher it, would I be able to get you to help me?" Bruce asked

"Dick? What's wrong with him? I'll be there ASAP." Foxy said all at once before hanging up.

"Thank you." Bruce said as he heard the phone go dead.

"So did she take you up on your offer?" Alfred asked

"Yes she did, she is coming right away. Seems she still likes Dick at least." Bruce said as Barbara headed in.

"Hi Guys, where is this conversation piece?" Barbara asked as she sat at the Bat computer dressed as Batgirl.

"We are waiting for Foxy to join us, she shouldn't be too long." Bruce replied.

"Wow how did you convince her to work with us?" Barbara asked

"Told her that Dick was in trouble and she agreed." Bruce replied

"So she still likes Dick, maybe she will learn to forgive us." Barbara replied there was a car horn beep followed by Foxy dressed in a suit similar to Batman and Batgirl's but had no cape and the mask covered most of her face including chin but left room for the mouth and eyes.

"Sorry for the delay but the traffic was hell. Batgirl, Batman." Foxy said as she walked up.

"Foxy thank you for coming." Batman replied he went to the computer and replied the message that T-Bird or 'P brain' gave him three weeks ago.

"Hmm that's Tommy, how did you manage to get him to talk long enough not to dance?" Foxy asked

"He did dance, drove me nuts." Batman replied

"Danced?" Batgirl asked with her hand in the air

"Tommy is part of a gang who take their cues from old, old movies such as Grease and Saturday night fever. They think it's 'cool' to do a shuffle every couple of words. There harmless often the victim runs away before they can do anything." Foxy replied

"Sounds like you know him well." Barbara said trying to spark a conversation.

"We met often in Yates, if you get him as a snitch you can often get all the info you need. Speaking of which the comment he made was directly related to Arkham, let me track him down and I will see what I can fish out of him." Foxy said as she moved to her car.

"Foxy, I think I will get the information." Bruce replied

"Oh really? You know where Tommy hangs out?"

"No"

"Do you know what will make him talk—besides the obvious physical violence you like so much?"

"No"

"Do you know if he will tell you the truth?"

"They will eventually."

"Does Dick even have that long?"

"No."

"Then it looks like I'm going to track down Tommy and get back to you—I assume there is a contact number I can reach you on? I could get Britt to play with my phone but…" Foxy replied

"Sure contact me through this." Batman said as he handed her a tiny radio.

"Thanks, let you know everything I find out and return this." Foxy said as she got into her car and drove away.

"Seems to me she still knows how to steam roll you Bruce." Barbara replied before getting on her bike and looking for any activity in Arkham Bruce got in his car and went to hunt down Joker once again.

B

A/N

This is all I have time to do at the moment, but its 2 updates in one day most I have ever done grins Hope to update soon please Read and Review

E.


	8. Getting information

Dick was watching the television with great interest, last he heard Foxy wouldn't help Joker kill Batman as she would be too close to him. She stayed in Yates and that was the only place she would stay.

"So this new chick, err Foxy. What is her connection with you and Bruce?" The man who Dick learnt was called Jim.

"She is someone who oh how to explain? We met each other around 2 years ago through an accident, I ended up in her 'territory' she was not happy to see me, she felt that we had abandoned those who needed help. We managed to get to talk to her or more correctly she did the yelling. It took us months to gain her trust the only way we could was through Brittany Ryder. Any way we started to get a friendship forming but something went wrong and Foxy blamed us." Dick said he new that was the very short and sweet version and that Jim new that but he didn't want to go into the details not when he wasn't completely sure of them himself.

"So that's all your going to tell me about her?" Jim asked

"That, and she was able to beat the crap out of Batman almost every time they met." Dick replied.

"Talented, who taught her?" Jim asked

"You know I have no idea. Think she taught herself either that or she is better at keeping secrets than I thought." Dick replied he continued to watch the screen not too sure what the whole point about the screen is.

B

Foxy walked into Johnny's place to see that he was surrounded by his men.

"Hey Foxy pleasure seeing you here, but we haven't done anything wrong lately." Johnny replied it was easy to see that the front he had put on was one he was learning, before he was the leader of the gang he was only part of the gang to live up to his brother's image. Foxy new that he secretly wanted to open a book store in Metropolis Britt tried to help him but his brother was killed and he was elected to be the leader.

"I know John. I actually came for some information if you mind telling me." Foxy asked she also handed him over what he would have wanted—medication, bandages, DVDs.

"Wow how did you get these?" One of the men asked looking at several random copies

"I have my ways. Do we have a deal?" Foxy asked

"What do you want to know?" Johnny asked

"You spoke to Batman about Arkham was wondering if you could tell me anything else?" Foxy asked this bought the men into looking at her as if she had grown a new head.

"Look if it was only Batman, Batgirl and Robin I wouldn't do this but it's Dick, someone I am not angry with…he's dying unless we do something." Foxy informed them to his condition amazed that he allowed her to talk so long and much.

"He really means something to you don't he?" John asked.

"He means a lot to Britt, he is her best friend. Therefore he means a lot to me." Foxy replied.

"Ok…and I thought you two hated each other." Johnny replied

"Like sisters" Foxy answered

"Ok you go down to the third floor…" Johnny filled Foxy in on the information that she would need to give to Batman to save Dick's life.

Batman was not happy, with Foxy talking to Johnny and Batgirl looking in Arkham for clues that left him looking for any cold trails. He couldn't help but notice every time Foxy came by she would take over and he would become the sidekick he always promised himself to take control next time but he never does complete the promise Foxy takes over everything.

"Batman this is Foxy…is this even on?" Foxy's voice came over the intercom

"Foxy it is on." Batman replied loving that she didn't know how to use it.

"Of course it is thank you Captain Obvious. Found Joker and Harley's hideout four corridors from Mr. Fries's hideout then directly under. Do you want more help to get the formula or do you think you can handle it?" Foxy asked Batman thought about it, could they handle Joker and Harley in their own territory or would they need Foxy's help? God he hoped not.

"Thanks for your help Foxy but I think I can handle this with Batgirl." Batman answered he swapped frequency and spoke to Batgirl about his plan.

B

Batgirl was not happy, why can't Batman and Foxy just pretend to get along for at least a minute, it wasn't like it was asking much. It wasn't as if Batman planned on the building to be set up in flames—he nearly died too but Foxy was as stubborn as he was, once she had an idea that's it she stuck to it and no one could change her mind…Batgirl was beginning to wonder if she took the same personality course as Bruce _stubbornness 101_ when she felt the unmistakeable imprint of a gun barrel to her back.

"Come with me or you get a wonderful feeling of a bullet in your kidney." A gruff voice said not being an idiot Batgirl allowed herself to be led away by the henchman to Joker.

"Ahh Batgirl where is daddy?" Joker asked he was sitting on a throne that looked like it was made out of cardboard and decorated by a five year old who had been given glitter.

"Speak of the devil." Batgirl muttered as Harley came in buzzing around like she was given straight red cordial.

"Weeeeeeee" She said as she jumped on a skateboard and was taken for a ride Joker just rolled his eyes and sighed

"Where did you find the sugar packets?" He asked

"Foxy." Harley replied Joker stopped her from moving

"When?" He asked his eyes full of fear

"Three weeks ago" Harley answered Joker sent her rolling out the door and faced Batgirl

"Hmm so is it true?" He asked leaning forward so his nose was touching hers

"Is what true?"

"That Richard Grayson is" He snapped his fingers and the song _knocking on heaven's door_ by _Bob Dylan_.

"No idea have to speak to Batman about it." Batgirl lied the truth was she new he was near death but didn't want him to gloat.

"So Batsy really hasn't figured it out yet?" Joker asked siting so a leg was over the chair but the other close by.

"Figured out what?" Batgirl tried to bait him but Joker just leant his head back and laughed.

"He really has no idea does he? No of course he doesn't that would require _brains_" He answered his own question.

"I think we will use you as bait, take her to the cell." Joker said enjoying his brilliant idea. The idea of no more Richard Grayson, Best friend to the Batclan maybe with him out of the way Batman will realise that he is out done and Gothem will send him aside like yesterdays scraps.

"Oh happy day" Joker cried out.

Batman was waiting for the henchman to bring Batgirl to the cell so he could grab her and get the antidote for Dick, he just got off the phone to Alfred, the doctor claims Dick has three hours to go until his kidneys shut down then its only a matter of days before—before he could finish his thought Batgirl was led to the cell by two men jumping on one and taking him out he allowed Batgirl to knock out the other one. Locking them in the cell they headed back to the 'throne room' to the Prince of crime.

"Give it up Joker." Batman said as he walked in with Batgirl.

"No you want a peanut butter sandwich you make one this is mine." Joker said as he took a bite out of it.

"Give me the antidote for Richard." Batman said advancing on him.

"Would love to but the only one who could do so happens to be threatening me with a knuckle sandwich." Joker responded.

"Don't follow." Batman growled Joker thought for a moment before—daringly—put his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"You are too self absorbed you need to think about others and know there strengths to help you with out that knowledge there is no way young Richard will survive." Joker said before he fell to the ground after being stunned.

"Good point." Foxy replied lowering her weapon

"Were you successful?" Batman asked Foxy grinned and held up a vial of pink liquid that looked more like steam.

"Was even gift wrapped, James is on his way I suggest we head off." Foxy said handing the vial to Batman.

"Wait need to catch up I'm on chapter three looks like you have reached chapter 12." Batgirl said while running behind them.

"In time, we need to get this to Dick before it's too late." Batman replied Batgirl new that was all she was going to get from Batman for the moment so she jumped on her bike and headed to the cave where she was going to get answers!

B

A/N

Sorry leaving it here about to write next chapter but is 10:44pm here and need to sleep. Please review you know I love them smiles

E.


	9. End

A/N

Sorry forgot to add this to chapter 8 THANK YOU to the reviewers for chapter 8:

You wish you knew me JLAfan Bridget Vreeland 1 and a huge sorry to anyone else I missed, my laptop is having issues. I know I said I needed sleep but had to finish the story then continue my others...

E.

B

Batman new it was not going to be the best thing but he allowed Foxy to enter Dick's room to see if the formula worked, after all if it wasn't for her they would have had more trouble getting it. Going to Dick and allowing himself to see for the first time the tubes entering Dick to keep him alive.

"Alfred, how is he?" Foxy asked her face for once conveying her feelings—sadness

"Not well, his heart stopped several times they were barely able to revive him." Alfred replied not surprised that Foxy was allowed in the Manor.

"Do you think it will work?" Batgirl asked Batman who filled a hypo syringe.

"Hope so otherwise I have no idea on what we need to do." Batman replied it was a tense moment when he injected Dick with the pink stuff through the IV there was no change in Dick when a small voice from the shadows sounded.

"It may take awhile before the meds kick in, it was left to the ninth hour." Britt replied

"How long have you been there?" Batman asked

"Not long Batman. I came when I heard about Dick…" Britt answered.

"Do you know what substance could have caused his deterioration?" Batman asked

"From what I could see of his injuries and the incoherent words, I'd say the main cause would be the psychological trauma and brainwashing. Under the conditions that Joker no doubt put him under and from what Mr. Pennyworth descreetly told me about his behaviour before he slipped into the coma, it sounded like Joker planted a few Trojan horses into Dick, the feelings of hurt, anger, unworthy that many children feel towards their parents but add the pain of the cuts and liquids he would have started to believe that Mr. Wayne wouldn't have cared about Dick and he would have believed it. From what I have learnt about him he based his life on making himself worthy of Mr. Wayne and never felt that he lived up to his standards and so he would think there was nothing to live for. That gave Joker the idea of setting you, Batman, the task of seeing those around you. He hoped that for you to see the strengths in people maybe you could show Mr. Wayne them." Britt replied Batman and everyone else could see that Britt was uncomfortable in talking about this but continued after many prompts by all.

"That's insightful, but how could Joker know I would do that?" Batman asked "I mean, if the task was set up for Bruce—"

"From the computer files I cracked Joker noticed you and Batman have similar traits so if one of you found the cure he would tell the other." Foxy replied.

"They have a point you know." Batgirl added

"So what traits did I see in everyone?" Batman asked

"Well you new I would stay by Master Richards side and report his condition to Mr. Wayne at all times." Alfred piped up

"You new I would help—though took you long enough to ask or at least tell me." Batgirl added.

"You new that while you and Batgirl kept Joker and Harley busy I would have been able to hack into Joker's computer and receive the correct formula oh and that you swallowed your pride and asked me for help." Foxy submitted.

"Sounds like Joker wanted you to know you have a team of three and a half players." Britt said

"I am not part of his team!" Foxy replied

"You're the half." Batman and Britt replied at once

"Good." Foxy said nodding her head.

"If you all don't stop arguing I will personally through you out the nearest window when the world stops spinning." Dick threatened with out warning Batgirl hugged Dick.

"Foxy I uh—what I mean is I would really like to—" Batman faulted

"Think the word your looking for is 'Thank you' if it is then your welcome. Seems like Joker didn't only open the eyes of Bruce but also yourself."

"Where is Mr. Wayne?" Britt asked looking around the room.

"Important business meeting in Australia." Alfred replied

"Fair enough…suppose I better let him know." Batgirl answered before Britt could say anything else.

"If you need my help with anything, let me know." Foxy said shaking Bruce's hand then walking out.

B

It took three weeks for Dick to fully recover physically from the cuts that he was given by Joker and Harley the improvement by Bruce was more than anyone could believe he was a new man always seeking more opionions and wasn't as absorbed in himself even had time to talk to Dick. It took several more months but he was able to find a balance between work, patrolling and family life but it was working for him and Dick. But the best thing about it all was Brittany and Foxy didn't know the secret identity of Batman, Robin and Batgirl.

A/N

This is the end of "Bruce finds out how obsorbed he his" It is also the end of the first completed FanFiction I have made thank you again to all my reviewers and people who stuck this story on alert meant a lot to me. But the biggest thank you goes to JLA fan who kicked my butt into getting the fic finished so badly I couldn't sit down LOL.

Will get started on "Batman and the new threat" that will introduce Brittany Ryder and Foxy a lot better.

E.


End file.
